


The Spread

by yummycrummy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medic is full of anxiety but heavy helps him, Near Death Experiences, Spy is scouts dad, Zombie Apocalypse, he's trying his best ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: After a gas leak occurs in town, a situation arises that the RED's couldn't of expectedWith this new problem, they'll have to search for the cure, even if they have to die getting to it
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 23





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling anxious lately, so I was in the writing mood WooHOoO  
> Was thinking of a zombie story to do, so I'll be working on this for a while I guess?? my writers block can hit me pretty fast but ill see how I do  
> The first chapter will be pretty laid back..with some gay stuff....:) I can't write sex scenes (they make me uncomfortable) so I'm sorryhdjshf  
> Hope u liked what I did so far even tho it isn't much!

The battle for the day had ended. The BLUs had won, leaving the RED's in defeat, leaving the two bases quiet. The sky outside was a gloomy grey, sunlight hidden behind the many clouds that occupied it.

A strange tension hung in the air, as it always did whenever the merc's fought each other. But this sort of tension felt...different. 

In the RED base, the living room was ablaze with commotion coming from the television screen. Scout was slumped lazily over the couch, taking the whole thing up like he usually did. He watched the screen with a bored expression, growing uninterested as he grabbed the remote to turn the channel. 

"Wait, Scout. Don't change the channel yet." Came Medic's voice from the doorway. The doctor rushed in, raising a hand as he halted Scout's move on the remote. 

"Huh? Why?" The speedy young man asked confusedly. 

Medic sighed. "You haven't been reading the papers lately, so of course you wouldn't know." He ignored Scout's offended glare as he continued. "Apparently there's been a gas leak in town. Many people were injured only a few days ago. The news has been giving information about what's been happening, so that's why I stopped you." 

Scout blinked, handing the remote over to him. "Uh..so, this is pretty serious?" 

"Absolutely. Now be quiet, bitte." Medic sat down next to Scout and kept his gaze focused on the television. The newsreporter began discussing the same matter in a slightly worried tone. Scout's mind began to doze off. Whatever the guy was babbling about was boring. He stood to leave, saying a tired 'night, to the doctor, but Medic hardly heard him. 

As Scout passed through the door, Heavy came trudging in, looking concerned as he glanced to where Medic was sitting. "What is reporter saying, Doctor?" 

Medic rubbed his chin with a gloved hand. "The people who were injured are apparently not doing so well. Doctors can't seem to figure out what's wrong with them. Whatever that was in the gas must of damaged them.." 

"You think they will die?" Heavy asked as sat down next to him. 

"I'm not really sure. Even I, as a doctor myself, am not sure what will become of them...but I have the feeling it won't end right." Medic said grimly, sounding concerned himself of the dire state the people were in. 

"We will have to wait and see. Until then," Heavy stood, reaching a large hand out to clasp onto Medic's shoulder. "Try not to worry so much. Come rest with me. It will help keep your mind at ease, yes?" He gave him a little smile. 

Medic looked up at the russain with a smile of his own. He looked tired, drained from their defeat of the day. He turned to the TV and flipped it off, getting to his feet. "You're right. Some rest will do me some good. Danke, Heavy." 

Heavy wrapped his arm around the doctor's waist and pulled him in close. "No problem. Let's go." 

////// 

The sky was still overcast with dark clouds, even as night closed in around the base. By now, everyone had either gone to their rooms or having something to eat. In the kitchen, Engineer was in the middle of making him and Soldier some soup. Since it was January, it had begun to grow colder, and since their air conditioning wasn't the greatest, the merc's sometimes had to resort to other methods of staying warm.

Soldier watched the mechanic twirl the spoon around the boiling concoction over the stove, his eyes slowly trailing up to Engie's face, his eyes free of their goggles. He couldn't help but stare, even though he couldn't see his entire face. The way his jaw was squared and chubby, the concentration in his body posture...it was almost hypnotizing. 

Engie looked over his shoulder when he felt the presence of Soldier's gaze on him. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Soldier look away, a bit flustered at having been caught staring. He turned back to the stove, chuckling softly. 

"You holdin' up alright, Solly?" He asked, attention still on their meal. 

Soldier looked up, his eyes having been staring down at the table. "Oh, yeah. Well, except for our loss today." He muttered in a sour voice. 

"There's always next time y'know. We can't always win every round." Engineer reminded him, taking the saltshaker and tossing a bit into the container. 

Soldier nodded, his nose a bit scrunched as he continued to scowl. "We could of atleast roughed them up, but no, Scout had to keep rushing in, getting himself killed. I swear, the kid doesn't know when to give up. He's like a damn ticking time bomb." 

Engineer chuckled again. "Yeah, that he is. Don't fret about the battle, sugarplum. We all did fine. You, especially." 

Soldier couldn't keep the grin that spread over his face at the praise, plus the nickname. His annoyance was instantly washed away. "Heh. Nah, I died too many times. You were the most badass one. How many did you get?" 

"Oh, golly, uh…" Engie thought hard, trying to remember past all the screaming and chaos happening around him. His sentry had done a lot of work for him that day, but he couldn't seem to recall how many he had killed. "Can't remember." 

"That's fine. I bet you got a crapload of them! Their pansy little asses had no idea what was in store for 'em once you blasted them all the way back to spawn." Soldier let out a guffaw as he laughed at the mental image of the BLU Scout flying through the air while getting blasted by sentry fire. 

Engineer snorted at his words. "You flatter me, Soldier. Alrighty, soups done." He announced, taking hold of the soup label and the two bowls he had set out beside him. Pouring Soldier's bowl first, and then his second, he made his way over to sit next to the man, setting his bowl in front of him. 

"Thanks." Soldier said, his hunger already overcoming him as he started to chow down. 

"Anytime. Make sure to blow on it- oh, nevermind." Engie snickered, seeing that Soldier was eating away. He waited for his soup to cool down before eating it himself. 

/////////

Nighttime was quiet. The sky was still a pitch black, the stars barely visible through the thickness of the clouds that still hung in the air. Medic and Heavy slept together in their room, having fallen asleep watching one of their soap operas. Sniper was passed out in his van, Scout was in his own room, snoring away, along with Pyro and Demoman. Spy himself was still awake, sitting in front of his fireplace as he smoked on his eighth cigarette that day. 

The soup now tucked away in a plastic bowl in the fridge, Engineer and Soldier sat together in the living room. They were watching a random movie that happened to be on. Soldier hardly paid attention to what was going on in it though, his thoughts occupied with other things. 

"You still thinkin' 'bout the battle today?" Engineer asked him, his body pressed against the other man's, his flesh hand on his chest, a cozy warmth shared between them. 

Soldier looked down at him, feeling himself get lost in those light blue eyes of his. He shook his head. "No. Just…thinking about what Medic was talking about today." 

"Oh yeah..he was sayin' something about that gas leak in town." Engineer mused thoughtfully as he remembered how worried Medic had looked. "Poor doc. That whole thing seems to be the only thing on his mind those days."

Soldier nodded. "I can't help but get the feeling that something will go wrong." He admitted softly. 

"You ain't the only one. I got that same feelin' too. But we shouldn't dwell on somethin' that hasn't even happened." Engie reassured him, lifting his hand off Soldier's chest to gently touch his cheek. 

"Yeah." Soldier agreed, raising his own hand to touch Engie's. "You're right. You always are."

"C'mere." Engineer gave him a kiss on the lips. Soldier felt his worries vanish as Engie kissed him, ever the kindest soul. He returned it, giving the Texan another one on his cheek. 

"I think I know what'll help ya quit worryin'." Engineer suddenly whispered in his ear, his voice dropping to that level of 'seriousness' that always made Soldier's heart race. 

Over by the doorway, Spy watched the two make out before politely leaving before things went further. He wasn't the type to watch other people do it. That just wasn't who he was. 

Quietly slipping into the kitchen, he made himself a bowl of their soup, before cloaking back to his quarters.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to hold you over while I try n think up more plot ideas :)

The morning glow of the sun shone through the lightly opened blinds. Engineer's eyes fluttered as he opened them slowly, the warm feeling across his face making him feel even more tired even as he began to wake up.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Looking over to his left, Soldier laid beside him, curled against his side as he snoozed on, unaware of the sun's rays. Engie smiled at how childlike he looked as he slept. Reaching a hand out, he lightly stroked the man's forehead, then his hair. Soldier's eyebrows twitched, mumbling something inaudible as he continued to sleep. 

Shifting onto his own side, Engie gave his forehead a kiss. Soldier began to stir, and soon his eyes opened, their blue orbs focusing on Engie's as a sleepy, dorky smile came to his lips. 

"Mornin, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" The Texan asked with a tired smile, still rubbing Soldier's hair with his hand. 

"Yeah..did you?" Soldier asked him, still a bit drowsy from just having woken up. 

"Yep. You held onto me all night, could barely move." He chuckled. "But I slept fine. Ya kept me nice 'n warm." 

Soldier smiled. "Sorry." 

"No need to apologize, hun." Engie moved in to wrap an arm around the back of his neck, drawing him in close. Soldier sank against him, resting his head against Engie's chest. He smelled like coffee and honey, and it soothed him, making him think about last night. 

"If ya wanna sleep some more, I'm down for it." Engie suggested, his voice calming and a bit raspy from lack of use. "Still a bit tired myself." 

"We have duties to do." Soldier said, though began to reconsider the idea himself. Staying in their warm bed, all cozy and comfortable for just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.. would it? "But I think they can wait." 

Smiling at his reply, Engie scooched down, still holding onto Soldier. He grabbed the end of their shared blanket and tugged it up closer, wrapping themselves up. "Sleep more it is then."


	3. Stressed Out

The television was as usual, blaring with the noise of the news station. Scout tried to ignore it as he ate his cereal, a simple bowl of honey nut cheerios. He ate quietly, his eyes wandering around the kitchen. It was nearing 7'oclock in the morning and Medic was already watching the news yet again in the living room. 

"Good morning, little Scout." Heavy's voice suddenly materialized beside him, and the boy in question jumped a little. He turned, seeing the Russian standing in the doorway, wearing one of Medic's robes that he had made for him. 

"Oh, hey. Mornin'." Scout said back, returning back to his breakfast as he idly played with his spoon. 

"You are jumpy today." Heavy noted, walking past him to get to the fridge. 

"You just surprised me, is all." Scout said back, a little quickly. He hadn't slept well the night before. The TV had been on almost all night. Scout grit his teeth. "Hey, can ya tell Medic to knock it off with the news tonight? It's gettin' really annoying havin' to stuff my pillow over my head." 

Heavy scowled, his search for the egg containers in the fridge halting as he poked his head out to look at Scout. "Doctor has every reason to watch news."

"Yeah yeah, 'cuz he's paranoid about that leak, right?" Scout scoffed. "He's just bein' a baby. It's not a big deal." 

Rearing back up, Heavy placed the egg container rather hard on the table, before lumbering over to stand over the smaller male. Scout averted his eyes anywhere but above, feeling Heavy's eyes drill holes into his skull. 

"Doctor," he began, his voice dangerously low. "can watch the news if he wants." 

"Fine, okay." Scout quickly said, nearly stumbling over his own words. "Sorry." 

"Good." Pleased with the reply, Heavy turned away, returning to the eggs as he began to get to work. Scout stared at him, his own anxieties slowly crawling itself into his mind. He would not let that dumb gas leak scare him. Medic was just being his usual weird self. He couldn't be onto something...he just couldn't. 

"Good morning, mon amis." As if he had been there the whole time, Spy appeared beside Scout, just as Heavy had. The boy tried not to jump for the second time, but failed anyway. 

"Morning." Heavy gruffly said, still a bit angry with Scout's accusations towards the doctor. 

"Yeah, morning." Scout muttered, dropping his spoon back into his bowl. 

"Making scrambled eggs?" Spy questioned, looking past Scout to watch Heavy crack some eggs. 

"Yes. For doctor. You want?" 

"Ah, that would be nice. Thank you." 

Getting up from the table, Scout brought his half empty bowl to the sink, dumping it into the cold water within. "None for me, thanks." He said, heading off, leaving the two merc's left alone. 

"He seems rather moody this morning." Spy muttered, one eyebrow lowered in thought of his offspring. 

Heavy nodded. "He is just worried, like doctor. I know when someone is scared." 

Spy frowned, looking towards the kitchen's doorway, his fatherly instincts working overtime. "Yes..so can I." 

/////

The lab was quiet, except for the occasional cooing of one of the many birds. Archimedes himself fluttered down from his cage, landing on Medic's desk as he watched his owner skeptically with red, beady eyes. 

Glancing up from his medical book, Medic smiled slightly at the sight of his pet. His face was looking a bit more haggard. Bags hung beneath the glasses he wore, his hair a frizzy mess. Even his little curl was a bit out of whack. 

"Hello, Archimedes. Sorry I haven't paid much attention to you, papa's just a bit busy." The doctor apologized, giving the bird a gentle stroke on his head. Archimedes made a soft, loving bird noise in reply, making Medic's smile look a bit more genuine. 

The door suddenly opened, and the two looked up. Heavy walked in, carrying a small plate in his hand. The eggs he had cooked for him were done, and Medic felt his stomach growl at the sight. He realized he hadn't eaten anything for hours. 

"Oh, Heavy, dankeschön." He said with a small laugh. "I..I should of came to you. You didn't have to come to my lab." 

"It is alright." Heavy reassured him as he handed his food over. "Eat. You need energy if you want to keep investigating, da?" 

Medic nodded, still feeling a little embarrassed. "Yes yes, of course. Thank you, again." He pushed aside his medical book and took a utensil in his hand. As he began to eat, he watched Heavy glance at his many books that he held in his bookcases. Many were in german, some in English. Heavy couldn't read both very well, but he still enjoyed listening to Medic when he read him some history during peaceful, late nights. 

"Are reports getting worse?" The russain man suddenly asked out of the blue. Medic paused in his eating, wiping his mouth with a small handkerchief. 

"It's basically the same thing over and over again. 'Irrational behavior' this, 'flu's' that..and many more. Pretty soon they will be saying that there's no vaccine for their sickness." He said half-heartedly, picking up a strip of bacon to pop into his mouth. 

Heavy furrowed his brow at this. "Vaccine?" He repeated. "This is not just some sickness that won't go away on its own?" 

Medic sighed. "That's what they're saying. I know you cannot believe everything people on the news say, but this sounds..drastically real. Even to me." He pushed his plate off to the side, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'm..I'm a bit worried." 

Heavy stepped up beside him, lifting his hand so that it touched the base of Medic's neck. He lightly rubbed it, making the doctor close his eyes as the tension in his neck loosened. 

The russain moved to bend down, gently placing a kiss behind Medic's ear, and whisper, "No matter what happens, I will be here for you." he said, giving his cheek a nuzzle. 

Medic chuckled at the affection. "Thank you, Liebe. I really needed that.." he leaned back against Heavy's touch, letting the larger man run his fingers through his hair. "I just wish I knew what to do." 

"You will know when you figure this out." Heavy told him, his hands stopping at Medic's shoulders to massage them. "You are clever. I have no doubt in mind…" 

Medic's smile grew at his compliments. "You are so kind to me, my mein kleiner bär…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gay shit....fhejhfjshchsgc  
> Sorry this story has been so slow, just having trouble coming up with stuff  
> Pls forgive me


	4. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still continuing on!!!! Although at a slow pace but I'm trying my best  
> I'm coming up with plot as I keep writing  
> The action will arrive soon (maybe)
> 
> If u look closely, there may or may not be a bit of foreshadowing in this chap....hmmmmmm

The news reports were getting more and more worse as the days went by. The chemicals that had been in the leak that effected the people were causing them to react...strangely. They lashed out at the doctors that tried to help them, like rabid dogs. Side effects would occur, like foaming at the mouth, having wide, bloodshot eyes, biting, and the occasional twitching of a body part. Some patients had to be restrained in their beds for obvious reasons. 

The doctors were also saying that it could be passed on by coughing, or even biting. They knew this fact because someone had bitten a nurse, and that she was already showing symptoms of what the patient had. 

Now that this predicament was at a high risk, the town was in lockdown for the time being. The RED and BLU bases were also doing the same. You couldn't fight when there was a disease going around. 

The TV was on as usual, but not on the news channel. Heavy had made Medic watch something else for once, not wanting his love to be effected by any more terrible news. Instead, they were both watching a relaxing bird documentary, much to Medic's joy. He still felt extremely on edge, but seeing the beautiful birds on the screen helped ease his worry. 

Meanwhile, in Engineer's workshop, whirring sounds could be heard from inside. The hardhat was currently in the middle of upgrading one of the mini sentries. Ever since he heard about the incident in the hospitals, he thought that having brand new, more powerful sentries guarding the base could be useful if one of the 'unstable' patients managed to escape, and find their base. Medic had agreed with him with joy, looking relieved that someone else was just as worried as him. They both didn't want to risk infection.

As he worked, Soldier watched from the side, sitting in one of the swirly chairs as he munched on a sandwich that Engie had made for him. Honey and butter, along with some jam. 

Mind wandering, Soldier glanced down to see the stuffed body of Lt. Bites that still hung off his belt. He smiled sadly as he met the little raccoon's eyes. It had only been a month and he still couldn't help but have the terrible heartache he felt whenever he remembered that Bites was dead. 

Soldier reached up to wipe a stray tear from his eye stubbornly. No, he wouldn't show such silly emotions over something he should've gotten over a while ago. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He wasn't. 

Without realizing it, he felt something mushy in his hands and glanced down, seeing that his half-eaten sandwich was squished in his palms. He also registered the fact that Engie had stopped working on his sentry and was looking his way, concern in his eyes, his goggles lifted. 

Soldier quickly placed the mushed sandwich back in the small lunchbox he carried, giving his boyfriend a nervous grin. "Whoops. Heh, heh.." 

Engineer stared at him, then the box, before chuckling and shaking his head. "Silly Rocket Boy." he teased, turning away to place his goggles back over his eyes. "What's on your mind to make you mess up your lunch like that?" He asked, picking up a screwdriver. 

"Nothing. I was just..distracted." Said Soldier truthfully, placing his lunchbox off to the side as he got up from his seat. "What are you doing now?" He queried, peering over Engie's shoulder. 

Engineer screwed a few bolts into the side of the sentry, his tongue sticking out halfway as he worked. "Just screwin' the nuts in. Don't want nothin' fallin' apart." 

Soldier nodded in agreement. Another question suddenly struck him. "Hey, Engie?" 

"Yeah, Solly?" The hardhat replied, still working. 

"When you finish building the sentry and get it working out front, wouldn't...wouldn't it be killing…" Soldier trailed off, swallowing hard before continuing. "...innocent people?" 

Engineer paused, the screwdriver mid-turn. He took in Soldier's question as it sank in. It sounded like a simple thing a child would ask their parent. A right or wrong question… 

Putting his screwdriver down, Engie turned to stand and face the taller merc, taking Soldier's larger hands into his own. "Jane," he began, lifting his goggles up so they could lock eyes. "Listen to me, ok?" 

Soldier looked into his eyes, nodding his head slowly. 

Engie sighed, taking a small breath, trying to find the right words to make Soldier understand. "The people that are in the hospital are there for a reason. They're sick, Jane, and not the normal kind of sick, like when you got the flu that one time." 

"Like from those zombie flicks Scout put on a few months ago?" Soldier asked. 

"Somethin' like that, yeah. But...it's worse. The movie's that we watched are nothing compared to this. They can hurt people. They can get 'em sick for real. They can..get the ones we love sick as well." Engineer lightly traced a hand against Soldier's cheek as he said this. "And I don't want that happening to you. Or our teammates either for that matter. That's why I gotta make sure the sentries get put up. They're for our protection. You understand?" 

Soldier allowed Engie's words to fill his mind. Even though he still felt confused, he understood plenty. Sick people could get his teammates sick too. And Engie…

He tightened his hold on Engineer's hands at the thought. 

"I do." Soldier said, voice low and serious. He looked down, biting his lip as he couldn't meet Engie's eyes. "I...I don't want you getting sick, Dell." 

Engineer's face softened, his sternness melting away by the worried tone in his love's voice. He gazed down at their intertwined hands, his gloved finger tracing over the ring on Soldier's finger as he gave it a loving look. Looking back up, he gave Soldier a gentle, reassuring smile. 

"You don't ever have to worry about that, Jane." He told him softly, lifting a hand to gently nudge Soldier's chin up, their eyes meeting once more. "I ain't gonna get sick. I'll never leave your side for as long as I live." 

Soldier managed a weak smile, small tears in the corners of his eyes. "Do you promise?" 

Engie pulled him down to lift his helmet up, kissing his forehead. "I promise on my life." 

////// 

"Mmphh mmhp?" 

Scout shook his head at Pyro's question. "Nah, sorry buddy. I don't know what's gonna happen either. All I know is that the doc is bein' paranoid for no reason." The speedster huffed. "It's just some dumb cold." 

Pyro shook their head in reply, wringing their hands together. "Mmmhh…" 

"Aw, quit worryin'." Scout nudged their side playfully with his elbow. "Wanna play some checkers? Ceasefire's been makin' me antsy as hell." 

Pyro nodded enthusiasticly, clapping their hands together in excitement. Scout smiled at his friend's joy at a random game. "Alright, c'mon." 

The two headed off towards the base's hangout room, unaware of a cloaked Spy watching from the kitchen's doorway, a distant look in his eyes. 

"Worried 'bout the kid, huh?" Came Sniper's voice from behind, causing Spy to close his eyes with a small smile. Even invisible, the huntsman could always know where he was. Hunter instinct, he supposed. 

"You could say that." Spy said, uncloaking as he turned around. Sniper sat at the table, some coffee next to him as usual. Spy could make out the small bags beneath his eyes behind those shades of his, causing his worry to hitch. 

"Have you not been sleeping well?" He asked, walking around the Australian to stand behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders. 

Sniper leaned into his touch, letting out a sigh. "Yeah. I can't stop thinking about the people, Spy. How they've been functioning.." 

Spy took a seat next to him, leaning on the table with his elbows. "I'm sure Medic will figure a cure out soon. You shouldn't have to be worried, mon amour. This situation didn't happen because of you." 

Sniper smiled a little, putting his cheek in his hand. "Thanks, Spy. I know it isn't. I can't help it though." His eyes roamed over to meet Spy's. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

Warmth flooded Spy's chest. His hand reached over to clasp atop of Sniper's, giving it a squeeze. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you either. We have to look out for each other, yes?" 

"Yeah.." Sniper mumbled, giving Spy's hand a squeeze in return. He leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for cheerin' me up a little, Spook." 

"It's my duty. Now," Spy stood, gesturing to the fridge. "How about I make you my famous baguette and cheese sandwich?" 

Sniper couldn't help but chuckle. "That'd be pretty swell."


	5. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the newest chap, Spy is the dad Scout needs, and Medic is still his batshit crazy self

Night had fallen, leaving the base quiet. The day had gone by uneventfully. Medic had taken another break from the news. (Heavy's doing, of course) The team had eaten their dinner of mac n cheese, made by Pyro, who surprisingly hadn't burnt it like usual. After that, they all went to their respected rooms. There wasn't much to do, and ceasefire was becoming excruciatingly boring. 

The only one who wasn't in his own room was Engineer. He was still in his workshop, putting the finishing touches on the new sentry he was working on. So far, it was looking good. He had built in a shield as to make sure nothing could take it down. That is, how strong the patients could be from their current condition. 

The dimly lit light that hung from the single light bulb on the ceiling burned its way through Engineer's goggles, making his eyes hurt. He felt exhausted and physically drained. He hadn't stopped working practically all day, except to eat and go to the bathroom. Soldier had come in many times to check on him, and that was mostly it. 

Lifting his goggles, Engie scrubbed some of the sleep from his eyes as best as he could. He tried to resist a yawn, but it escaped anyway. "Darn it.." he mumbled to himself, blinking a few times as he looked down at his watch. It was nearing 2 a.m. 

The hardhat glanced around. 'I might as well get some shut-eye.' He thought to himself. The sentry seemed to be in proper order for right now. He deserved some rest anyway. 

Taking his goggles off and placing them on his desk, cluttered with many nicknacks and blueprints, Engineer started to put his supplies away for the next day. The sentry would need some tuning up before he could put it outside. 

Taking one last look around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he turned the light bulb off and headed outside into the chilly night. He took a moment to let the air wash over his skin, the light breeze that passed by giving his drained mind some relief. Engineer's ears suddenly picked up on a distinct sound. Snoring. 

Turning his head, he saw Soldier, of all people, sitting on the ground beside the door, passed out cold. His helmet was slipped down over his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. He continued to sleep peacefully, unaware that Engie was watching him, a little smile blossoming on his tired face. 

'He must of been waiting out here for me for hours…" Engie mused, feeling a little guilty for making Soldier sit out in the cold. He wasn't even wearing his coat, just his pajamas and raccoon slippers. The sight almost made Engie chuckle, but he held it back, not wanting to wake the man. 

Leaning down, he carefully took Soldier's arm and grabbed his waist, hoisting him up. Soldier nearly fell against him, but Engineer was stronger than he looked, and kept him upright. Keeping a steady grip on the taller merc, he began to walk them both toward the base's back door. Soldier seemed to be half asleep, as he was walking along with Engie. 

After making their way through the hallway and into the dormitory hallway, Engie led Soldier into his room. He placed the drowsy man down onto his bed, taking his helmet off in the process. Soldier immediately curled onto his side (like a cat) still snoring away. Engineer smiled again, his heart warm. He quietly took his boots off, unbuckled his overalls and removed his hat before climbing in beside Soldier, his chest flush against his back as he wrapped his arm around his middle to hug him close. 

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the other merc's scent as it wafted its way into his nostrils, relaxing him instantly from the day's hard work. Soldier smelled like gunpowder and cigars, and strangely, cinnamon too. Engie snuggled in closer, letting out a content sigh. 

"Sleep well, honeybee…" He whispered softly into the dark room. "I love ya.." 

/////// 

The morning sun peeked through the trees as a new day arrived. The tension still hadn't gone, as usual, but the air held a feeling of calm otherwise. The RED'S were already up and about, breakfast in swing. It was Spy's turn to cook, so he had made everyone his special French meal, Omelet with Pressed Caviar and Sour Cream. (I had to search for a French breakfast in Google) 

Funny enough, he had made the same breakfast for Scout when he had been little, causing the speedster to feel a bit embarrassed for some reason at the sight of the familiar food. Spy just gave him that 'I know you like it, so eat it' kind of look, and Scout did. He obviously enjoyed it, but he tried not to show it. 

After that, Engie had retired back to his workshop once again. Soldier watched him leave with a contemplative look on his face. He stood from his chair, hesitating, wanting to go with the mechanic but felt like he shouldn't. He bit his lip in anxiety. 

"What's wrong Solly?" Demo asked him, seated across from his friend over the table. He was in the middle of toying with one of his bombs, checking for any mishaps or ticks. "Don't wanna go with 'em?" 

"I think he needs some space from me." Soldier said simply, sitting back down. "I don't want him to get annoyed with me being with him all the time."

Demo gave him a flabbergasted look. "Why in the hell would he be annoyed with ye? The man bloody loves ya, ya silly goof. He can't get enough of ye, he told me himself." 

Soldier looked at the many bombs that were scattered on the table, a small blush on his cheeks. "He did?" He asked, fighting to keep a grin off his face. 

"Course. Now get ye ass in that workshop and be with ya man. He needs all the support right now, especially what's goin' on currently." Demo encouraged his friend with a smile of his own. 

Soldier glanced up at Demo, then at his bombs. "Are you sure? I mean, I could help you out if you need me too-"

"No, no, I'm fine. Go on now." Demo motioned him to go with a wave of his hands. "Don't make me say it twice!" 

"Alright, alright!" Soldier laughed, getting up and hurrying off. "See you, Tav." 

"Have fun." Demo called after him, giving him a wink, though it only looked like he was blinking. Soldier pretended not to hear him as he disappeared around the corner, a silly smile plastered across his face. 

Scout, meanwhile, sat next to Demo, reading a comic book about superheroes. He mostly looked at the pictures because the words were all jumbly at times, but he didn't mind. He tried not to roll his eyes at the exchange that had just occurred. "Pssh. Weirdos." He snickered to himself. 

Demo heard him though, and turned his head to give him a wry smile. "Ya callin' them weirdos 'cuz they're in love when ya can't even get Miss Pauling to go out with ye?" 

Scout flushed despite himself. "Shut up." 

//// 

-Insert random news conversation here about the infection, how it's still going on, etc- 

"Oh my gott," Medic said in a hushed voice to himself, bringing a hand to his frazzled hair. "It's getting worse." 

Archimedes cooed from his perch above Medic's desk, tilting his head in confusion. 

Medic looked up at his bird, sighing before turning back to look down at his books. "The infection is just..it won't go away, Archimedes. They haven't found a cure yet. I don't know why. They have all the resources in those...hospitals, but they haven't done anything." 

Another soft coo. 

"Ja, I know, I also have many things I could do to help, but.." A sudden spark of inspiration slammed its way into Medic's brain. His eyes lit up, their gloomy and depressed haze disappearing. "That's it…oh my god, that's it!" he said, his voice gradually growing stronger as he stood up. "Archimedes, you're a genius!" 

The little bird cooed again as Medic hurried over to his many shelves, searching through each section before pulling out a random medical book and flipping through it. "If I can get the correct injectjon and specimen, I could create the cure myself! Yes, yes, finally, I'm onto something!" 

Archimedes flew down from his cage, landing on Medic's shoulder as he pecked the side of his head gently with his beak. Medic chuckled, though it sounded a bit more mad than usual. 

"Oh no, Archimedes, daddy won't do anything bad." He said, tilting his head up. The open widow casted a sharp light across his glasses, making him look even more menacing. "I just need a test subject."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I finally did a new chapter!!!! Yes I'm still here have no fear xD ok so lemme explain for that last sentence, Medic isn't gonna use any of the team for any cure experiment, he's just gonna find a random patient to test on, don't worry  
> (hope that wasn't a big spoiler) 
> 
> idk when the next part will come, but just know I haven't forgotten about this story!! (yet) so stay tuned :)


End file.
